theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
January 21, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:01 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:09 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:31 Chrisgaff Hi guys Brb, gonna play Wii U with my brother. You are no longer away. 6:32 Flower1470 Hey Chris pfft lucky You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:47 Dragonian King hi hi hi You are no longer away. 6:47 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:47 Loving77 hiii silly You are now away. 7:07 Chrisgaff Hey silly, and back 7:07 Dragonian King wb You are no longer away. 7:08 Flower1470 Wb 7:08 Chrisgaff Thanks You are now away. So, who thinks it'll be enough snow to close schools for the day? 7:28 Dragonian King * Dragonian King pulls up in a dump truck and dumps 1000 pounds of snow me You are no longer away. 7:29 Flower1470 I'm pretty sure it will be 7:29 Dragonian King congratulations you have a snow day chris 7:29 Flower1470 We dont get snow days, lol 7:31 Chrisgaff We rarely get them, and I don't want one, I've got midterms to study for, they count for 20% of my total grade. 7:31 Dragonian King oh * Dragonian King takes all the snow away 7:32 Flower1470 20%? ouch. 7:32 Chrisgaff Yup. High schools tough man. 7:32 Flower1470 believe me, I know. XD 7:32 Chrisgaff I've got 80 and above, but still. 7:33 Flower1470 We're getting at least a foot of snow, so I bet they'll call it off It'd be unsafe for buses to get through that :/ 7:34 Chrisgaff Oh, absolutely. You are now away. 7:42 Dragonian King chris you have wii u? 7:42 Chrisgaff Yea. 7:43 Dragonian King what games? and suddenly i forgot how to use capital letters yay 7:44 Chrisgaff yay uncaps party uncaps isn't a word. 7:44 Dragonian King it is now 7:44 Chrisgaff But, I have Super Mario 3D world Ducktales Uhm... You are no longer away. 7:44 Flower1470 http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/uncaps?s=t 7:45 Chrisgaff Scrriblenauts unlimited. 7:45 Flower1470 It is a word, just not in the context he used it in, lol 7:45 Chrisgaff And Super mario bros U soye 7:46 Dragonian King i have Nintendo Land, New Super Mario Bros U, uhhh Lego City Undercover Disney Infinity (yeah yeah quiet down Lily) 3D World and Sochi 2014 Olympics 7:47 Flower1470 >:( 7:47 Dragonian King and new super luigi u 7:48 Chrisgaff OH YEA I HAVE DISNEY INFINITY AS WELL, THEY RUINED MY FAVORITE CHARACTER. 7:49 Dragonian King ? who? 7:49 Chrisgaff Jack skelington. 7:49 Dragonian King oh yeah Jack is so weird in that game O_O idk if it's just me but he looks NOTHING like he does in the movie and his voice is weird lol 7:51 Chrisgaff His voice is weird. You are now away. 7:53 Dragonian King One of the only things I don't like about that game is that a lot of the original voice actors are missing 7:58 Chrisgaff They're all dead because of how awful this game is. 7:58 Dragonian King (rofl) peep what's the url to the valentine's siggy you made for me? 8:02 Loving77 It might be too big http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/lovesilly_zps6af6f8db.jpg 8:03 Dragonian King hmmm well i know how to fix that yay i can use it now You are no longer away. 8:31 Flower1470 yawn 8:35 Chrisgaff ^ 8:36 Dragonian King nway You are now away. 8:37 Chrisgaff Wayn You are no longer away. 8:41 Flower1470 im so tired D: 8:41 Chrisgaff I don't have school tomorrow. And I'm surpising hyped up from the brownies my mom made, so I'm not tired at all. :P 8:43 Flower1470 I just had a brownie :O 8:44 Dragonian King brownieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 8:45 Chrisgaff XD What a coincedince. 8:46 Flower1470 coincidence* :P 8:47 Chrisgaff XD *:P 8:47 Dragonian King coin sid's dance 8:47 Chrisgaff I DON'T KNOW MY EMOTIONS 8:48 Flower1470 gasp 8:50 Chrisgaff Le gasp. XD 8:52 Flower1470 http://www.toontask.com/index.php/topic/137979-what-was-your-last-thought/page-42#entry1913624 (facepalm) 8:56 Loving77 ooo You are now away. I gtg bye Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 9:00 Flower1470 ooo 9:01 Dragonian King ooo oh wow that stinks 9:02 Chrisgaff I didn't get to say bye. XD 9:03 Dragonian King mt Pokemon. 9:04 Chrisgaff Poke a man. You are now away. 9:05 Dragonian King no pokemon Chespin used Vine Whip on Cowro! It's super effective! Cowro fainted! You are no longer away. 9:06 Flower1470 lol You are now away. 9:13 Chrisgaff I would die to bullets, Sulfuric bicarbonate maked into a rocket and even magic, but nothing about a vine whip can destroy cowro. 9:13 Dragonian King it is because it's grass type and cowro is rock 9:15 Chrisgaff Cowro would be fire. :P 9:18 Dragonian King fine Azumarill used Hydro Pump on Cowro! It's super effective! Cowro fainted! 9:20 Chrisgaff WHAT IF I'M DRAGON? 9:21 Dragonian King then Azumarill used Play Rough on Cowro! It's super effective! Cowro fainted! 9:23 Chrisgaff I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS WHAT IS POKEMON ANYMORE. 9:25 Dragonian King awesomesauce the awesomeness that is X and Y 9:29 Chrisgaff ook 9:33 Dragonian King do you have 3DS? 9:34 Chrisgaff Nope, just wii U 9:35 Dragonian King o 9:36 Chrisgaff Sorry if I seem not that talkitive, I'm playing mann vs. machine with a friend. I'm playing the fatty from russian, the heavy. And he's playing the two-timing texan, engineer 9:39 Dragonian King ok cool 9:41 Chrisgaff I say all that and all you say is " Ok, cool. " XD You are no longer away. 9:42 Flower1470 lol 9:46 Dragonian King I gtg, bye guys 9:46 Chrisgaff Adios C: Cya tomorrow. Dragonian King has left the chat. 9:47 Flower1470 ooo 9:48 Chrisgaff I g2g too, cya tomorrow. :D 9:49 Flower1470 ttyl 9:49 Chrisgaff Cya. :) Chrisgaff has left the chat. 9:50 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014